


Rough edges

by Melime



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 20:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Jessica pretended to be all rough edges and thick skin.





	Rough edges

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Pontas ríspidas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861788) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #071 - tender.

Jessica pretended to be all rough edges and thick skin, but that was just a façade, and one that Claire saw through from the first time they met. It would be easy to dismiss Jessica as being distant and invulnerable, her powers and acidic personality would seem to indicate that, but she could be tender and caring. It took months for Claire to get her to open up, and Claire’s patience was wearing thin, but it was finally worth it. Claire always suspected that the person hiding behind those excuses and mistakes was better than Jessica herself seemed to believe.


End file.
